The Thief and the Prince
by The Forgotten Nobody
Summary: When Magnus had first entered the castle on a job he had never expected to come across the insomniac prince hidden in the kitchen. AU.


_This was inspired by shaumondays Royalty Prompt._

* * *

"I expect the same service you give to all your other clients Bane. You better not disappoint."

"Oh darling, I _never_ disappoint," Magnus smirked, enjoying the angry flush that blossomed up Valentine's neck. If it hadn't been for the obscene amount of money the man was paying him, Magnus wouldn't have spent another second in the unnerving man's company.

"See that you don't," Valentine grunted before making an exit which, in Magnus' opinion, had the potential to be far more dramatic and impressive. With nothing else left to do, Magnus set out on his task.

For all that Valentine wasn't the most benevolent of people; he had gone all out in trying to make Magnus' job as easy as possible. Despite Magnus having snuck into the castle before, multiple times in fact, Valentine had provided Magnus with one of the most detailed maps of the castle he'd seen as well as an idea of the guard rota. It was quaint really, if a bit concerning that he'd managed to gather this information, and it showed just how much Valentine wanted this object.

Well, as Magnus said, he never disappoints.

For reasons Magnus wasn't entirely sure of, the castle security was always at its weakest on a Wednesday. The guards always seemed to be slightly less diligent, the staff slower at their duties. Whatever the explanation, it made Magnus' life much simpler as he traversed through the now familiar corridors.

Though, perhaps he shouldn't have spoken too soon. Footsteps echoed behind Magnus and he slipped into a small alcove, barely breathing while a woman wandered past, the marks on her body identifying her as part of the Lightwood Royal Guard. Magnus waited there a minute or so longer before swiftly emerging and carrying on his way. When he was only a few feet away from his destination, Magnus waited until the guard standing outside headed off, just before he was scheduled to. Wasting no time, Magnus darted to the door, being cautious but hasty as he opened the large wooden door, making sure not a creaked sounded. Pleased with his work, Magnus allowed himself a smug smile. Honestly, breaking into the prince's bedroom was worryingly easy.

Not that the thief was complaining.

However, when Magnus' eyes found the bed he discovered it empty. The covers, however, were rustled in a way that suggested it had only just been occupied which meant…

"What are you doing here?" A low voice breathed in Magnus' ears and the thief only just managed to supress a jump, spinning around to see Prince Alexander staring back at him.

"Aren't you pleased to see me?" Magnus pouted, his lips quickly upturning when Alec rolled his eyes and laughed, gathering Magnus into his arms.

"I'm always pleased to see you," Alec murmured, going in for a kiss that started chaste but very soon turned heated as Magnus dragged Alec down closer, nipping lightly on his lips until they parted generously for him. Every moment apart from Alec was too long and so Magnus relished in the moment, the feel of Alec's muscles under his palms, the brush of stubble against his chin. Eventually, they broke apart, the pair breathing heavily.

"So, what is it this time then?" Alec asked quietly, drawing Magnus away from the door so they wouldn't be overheard.

"Funnily enough, I would have been coming here anyway. The man's name is Valentine. He wants your sword."

"My sword?" Alec's brow creased, darting a look at the weapon which was held decoratively on the wall. "Why would he want that?"

Magnus shrugged. "Money, bragging rights? I'm not sure, I don't ask questions. Perhaps he thought it just needed a little more use," he teased.

As heir to the throne, the legendary Soul Sword had been passed down to Alec. However, since he was much more skilled as an archer the sword only really came out during special events. Magnus was certain that Prince Jace had wielded the sword more than Alec. Supposedly it was the strongest sword in all the kingdoms, forged from the magic of their ancestors, but more likely it was all just myth that fed the majority of the Lightwood's self-righteousness. Whether Valentine believed these myths and was the reason he wanted the sword, Magnus wasn't sure but regardless, it wasn't really his concern.

"Well, it shouldn't take Raj too long to make a replica," Alec said. "He's been itching to do something other than jewellery for ages. I'd guess 4 days max."

"Plenty of time. Valentine gave me 5 days to carry this out," Magnus said. He flopped backwards onto the heavenly soft bed and grinned at Alec. "I wonder how I'll pass the time," he pondered playfully.

Again, Alec rolled his eyes and crawled up over Magnus' body.

"I'm sure you'll find a way to keep yourself occupied," he replied dryly before diving down for another long, languid kiss.

Each time Magnus left, the distance between them became more unbearable but it also made him treasure the moments he did get to spend with Alec more. When Magnus had first entered the castle on a job he had never expected to come across the insomniac prince hidden in the kitchen. Magnus had at first thought him a simple member of the kitchen staff, right up until he had a broom handle pressed up against his throat. Close as Magnus had been to him, it had been easy to spot the ink black markings on his body, especially the one on his neck which identified him as a member of the royal family. Magnus may not have been in Idris long at that point but even he had quickly gathered that the man he'd assumed was a cook was in actuality one of the princes and judging from his appearance, the eldest; Prince Alexander.

Now, Magnus was a good thief. In fact, he believed he could quite easily be the best (debated only by Ragnor and Catrina) and he prided himself on his ability to charm his way out of any tricky situation. Yes, being caught by the Prince himself was likely one of the worst scenarios he'd found himself in but as it had turned out, a few suggestive comments had been all it took to have the stuttering, red-faced prince lower his guard just long enough for Magnus to escape. And well, if he'd ended up returning to the castle…he was only human and Alexander was one of the most gorgeous men he'd ever seen. Ragnor always said he had a problem wanting the unattainable. Magnus hadn't realised how true that was till then.

It therefore worked in Magnus' favour that when he entered the castle for attempt number two that he found the Prince once more but this time, Magnus had the upper hand. He'd snuck up behind the Prince, nimbly reaching over his shoulder and plucked the about to be eaten apple out of his hand. Alec had very nearly elbowed him in the nose but the look of shock on his face had been worth it.

As had the apple. Somehow, even something as plain as fruit tasted better in the castle.

Strangely enough, Alec hadn't tried to attack him again or call any guards. Foolish, really, since he'd only met Magnus once but as Alec told him weeks later, he'd just had a good feeling about him. A gut instinct; one Magnus was extremely grateful for as it had given them the opportunity to simply talk. Magnus quickly learnt that Alec was very much a solitary person with few friends which was, perhaps, why he'd found himself making conversation with a thief of all people. Magnus, in turn, ended up explaining that he'd never intended to become a thief but a rather tragic family backstory and unfortunate circumstances had made it his only source of income and it just been lucky that he happened to be rather good at it.

Little visits and chats each time Magnus had something he wanted from the castle soon turned into more. When Alec complained of his parents insisting he marry, it was Magnus who was the first to find out that he actually liked men, something deeply frowned upon by his parents. It was Magnus who taught him, through personal experience, that there was nothing wrong with that and it eventually ended up with Alec admitting that he'd always known but it was Magnus who had made him confront the fact and try to do something about it.

The first time they'd kissed had the potential to be an absolutely magical experience and it would have been, had Princess Isabelle and Prince Jace not barged into Alec's room just as they were about to do it. Though, rather than be the devastating situation Magnus and Alec had been worried about, it had turned into an admittedly touching moment between the three siblings. Of course, it had meant that Magnus had to wait longer to get the kiss he'd been desperate for but that had been a small price to pay for seeing the utter joy the acceptance of his siblings had given Alec.

And now, months later, they were still making it work. Magnus had become famous in the criminal circle for his aptitude at stealing from the castle with all of them none the wiser that everything that his clients were given were carefully crafted replicas that held little to no worth when compared to the original. It had been Alec's idea initially as he'd pointed out that if items kept being stolen then the security would eventually become impenetrable, even to Magnus. Magnus had at first tried to stray away from taking the jobs that required going to the castle but he already had his reputation and the money some people offered...it was borderline ridiculous and Magnus had people to take care of, people who needed the money.

"One day, I'll change things," Alec vowed later that night, his forehead pressed against Magnus, sweat slowly beginning to cool on their skin. "When I eventually get the Kingdom I'll make it better. I'll make it so we can be together."

This wasn't the first time Alec had said this and while Magnus knew it wouldn't be as simple as the prince made it seem, he was still touched nonetheless. He brought up a hand and cupped Alec's cheek. "I don't doubt it darling. And for now, this is enough. I wouldn't trade this moment for anything."

Even now, Magnus could still make Alec blush and he adored the pink tinge that graced his lover's face. "I just…I want to be seen with you, to show you more than the inside of my bedroom. I want to show you that you're so much more than you believe."

"Darling, I know I'm perfect," Magnus said, the response more automatic than anything. Alec knew better than anyone of his insecurities. "But like I said, even if we couldn't, this would be enough. I'm just grateful I met you."

"Yeah, who would have thought that out of all the priceless stuff here, you'd steal my heart," Alec said, grinning and Magnus laughed, lightly slapping Alec's shoulder.

"Oh Alexander, that was truly terrible."

"You're clearly a bad influence," Alec teased.

"I'm a thief darling, what did you expect?" Magnus asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I suppose," Alec relented. "But you're my thief," he continued, holding Magnus tighter and making him feel more cherished than anything he'd ever stolen.

"And you're my Prince," Magnus responded tenderly, pressing a gentle kiss to Alec's chest.

Alec may say that Magnus stole his heart but Alec stole his right back.

* * *

 _This was simply written as a bit of fun before camp nano begins and therefore I have no intent to continue this. I do hope you enjoyed it however._


End file.
